The Third Wizarding War
by sophie-turner
Summary: Albus, Scorpius and Rose find a diary at Hogwarts that contains memories and clues about an upcoming Third Wizarding War and how to defeat Voldemort's heir. Will the next generation prove to be as brave and powerful as their parents?
1. The Strange Diary

CHAPTER 1

"Albus." A hand shook him gently. "Albus, wake up."

Only one Slytherin in the world could be so gentle when trying to wake people up and Albus wasn't disappointed when he opened his eyes and saw Scorpius Malfoy staring back at him.

"Hmm," mumbled Albus. "Isn't it Saturday?"

"Yes," Scorpius said excitedly. He was already fully dressed but it was only regular since Scorpius always woke up early on Saturdays to go study in the library. "But this can't wait." He flashed a smile. "I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

He looked around, hesitated and leaned over the boy's head. "Not here. Come on, meet me outside."

Albus grunted but did as he was told. He put on a green shirt, jeans and tennis, reached for his glasses and buried them in his nose, and followed his best friend outside, not even bothering to look at his reflection in the mirror.

As soon as they were out of the Slytherin Common Room, they searched around for a deserted hallway until they reached one.

"Why do we need such secrecy?" Albus asked at last with amusement. "Are you proposing to me?"

Scorpius ignored him. His hands were shaking with excitement. "I found something," he said, with a twinkle in his grey eyes.

Scorpius was always overly enthusiastic with things, in deep contrast to Albus. Albus knew better than to raise his expectations.

Just like he was expecting, Scorpius stuffed his hand in the bag he was carrying and took out what seemed like a normal, dusty and gloomy looking book.

Albus eyed it with boredom. "Is that another _History of Magic_ Extended Edition you found in the library? Because-"

"No, just look at it!" Cried Scorpius excitedly, and he opened the first page.

Nothing could have prepared Albus to what he saw next. Inside the page, there was a hole and inside it lay a long transparent flask inside which he could see a shiny, silver threaded line dancing.

"What _is_ that?" He asked.

"But look, there's more." Scorpius turned the page and, magically, the second page bore another identical flask with another silver thread. Albus looked at the first page that had been turned down. It seemed to have restored the normal thickness of a normal book page.

"Wow, impressive," Albus admitted. "What are those things?"

"This is a memory diary," Scorpius said promptly. "Each thing you see here is a memory. I just found it in our dormitory"

"A diary in the Slytherin dormitory," Albus repeated incredulously. He was slowly understanding what his friend was trying to say to him.

"Like Tom Riddle's diary," Scorpius's eyes shone with excitement. "Can you imagine?"

Albus started processing what he had just found out. Was he that sure that he wanted to look into Lord Voldemort's memories? He caught again a glimpse of the page where the silvery thread danced, tempting him. What secrets lay behind it?

"We can't be sure it's his."

"Who else?" Asked Scorpius enthusiastically. Albus thought he was getting too carried away, but Scorpius's favourite subject was History of Magic and he truly loved learning new information. "We could actually take a peek at them if only we had a-"

A loud sound of a clearing throat made them jump. When they turned around, they saw a student at the entrance of the hallway with her arms crossed and eyeing them suspiciously.

"Rose?"

The boys looked at each other and swallowed hard. It was obvious they were up to something. Looking very pleased with herself, Rose started walking towards them, clearly enjoying their reaction to her. "What do you have there?"

Scorpius spat the book close and hid it behind his back.

"Nothing!" His voice was pitched, much higher than usual.

Rose raised an eyebrow. She was now really close to them and Scorpius, still looking frightened, started walking backwards. She leaned over to him to try to see what he was holding and suddenly Scorpius looked like he was about to faint. He tripped back but caught balance just in time to prevent a fall. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

Albus prepared for the worst. Nothing good ever came out of Scorpius's mouth when he was around Rose.

"You- smell of roses today. New potion?" He laughed nervously. Rose frowned at him. Albus rolled his eyes.

Scorpius talked again. "And- like Pumpkin Pasties, your favourite."

"How do you know they're my favourite?"

There was a small, awkward silence.

"Can't you go away?" Albus asked at once. Rose could be really tiresome sometimes and now she was enjoying teasing them. Instead of being upset, her resolute grew stronger and she stuck up her chin.

"Unless you want me to go running back to McGonagall, you _will_ tell me what that is."

Albus glanced at Scorpius, who had turned a deep shade of scarlet. " _I'm waiting._ " The colour now started drifting off his friend's face. Albus's hands were sweaty. Rose turned her back on them. "Suit yourself, then."

"Wait!" Scorpius flashed an apologetic look at Albus before stating nervously, "We've found something."

"I can see that." Rose approached them. Scorpius stopped hiding the book and her blue eyes drifted instantly to it. The spark of curiosity that was so characteristic of Scorpius was now also fuelled in Rose's blue eyes. "What is it?"

"A memory diary, apparently," said Albus.

"What?" When Albus got close to the others, the air was instantly impregnated with the smell of roses. No wonder Scorpius's eyes were glassy. "Where did you find it?"

"It was hidden under my bed, right under the floor."

Rose frowned. "Why would it be hidden in _your_ dormitory?"

"I don't know."

Her eyes were twinkling. "The last diary that belonged to a Slytherin was-"

"We know."

Rose snatched the diary from an indignant Scorpius and turned the first page. Her eyes shone in the silver light of the thread. "Oh, it's killing me– We _have_ to put it in a Pensievie!"

Scorpius cleared his throat. "I wish we could do that- but there's only one in the castle and if I recall correctly, it's in the Headmistress's office."

Rose sighed as well. "I'll think of something." Her eyes narrowed. "In the meanwhile, I should keep it."

"Hey!" Protested Albus at once. Rose raised an eyebrow, daring him to protest. He glared back. " _We_ found it, _we_ should have it."

"You?" She asked indignantly. "If I let you stay with it, I'm sure you'll just go on in adventures without me, like last year!"

Rose held a grudge against them because she couldn't understand how they had been the ones who had lived such an amazing adventure, the kind that she heard her parents, uncles and aunts talk about. She had considered them losers until then but after that she sometimes came to meet them and asked what they were doing, to make sure she didn't miss out on an epic journey.

Rose sneered like she did when she had an idea. "Why don't we let Scorpius decide, then?"

Albus looked at his friend, who was now turning scarlet again and who glanced nervously at both of them. "I- I-"

"That's such a low blow. I wonder why you're not in Slytherin," Albus said coolly. "You're too good at manipulating people."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Also, if James, Roxanne or Lily see that, you know you don't stand a chance against them. Not only will you lose the diary, but I'm ready to bet that half the school will know about it by Monday. And of course, McGonagall will take it from us."

That seemed to work. Rose knew as well as Albus did that entering a jinx war with James was like committing suicide and she would have to give it to him if he found her with it. They also knew that Roxanne (who was always with James) couldn't keep a secret and that James believed in friendship too much not to tell her if he discovered the diary. Finally, she made up her mind and handed it quickly to Albus, like she was doing it before she could regret her decision.

"Fine," she conceded hastily. "But if I hear that you've been sneaking off without me-"

"We won't," Albus assured her. She turned her glare to Scorpius and he shook his head violently, the vivid scarlet still burning his cheeks.

"Good. Let me know if you come up with something, then."

She turned her back on them and left them staring at the diary.

Then Albus turned to Scorpius with a sneer.

" _You smell like Pumpkin Pasties, your favourite._ "

Scorpius glared at him and Albus broke down with laughter. "Oh, shut up."


	2. The Quidditch Game

CHAPTER 2

THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME

"Chapman passes the Quaffle to Potter, Potter to Weasley- and _SHE SCORES_!" The stadium broke into roaring as hundreds and hundreds of students rose to their feet to clap, cheer and scream for Gryffindor. The commentator, the Gryffindor Neil Creevey, was also having a breakdown, his voice shaking with emotion. "Another amazing goal by Rose Weasley, ladies and gentlemen!"

Scorpius stood up excitedly, joining the overall screaming.

"YES!" He roared eagerly. " _Yes! Go, Rose, go!_ "

Albus rolled his eyes. He was one of the few who hadn't stood up and he looked sulky. It was a humid day and a menacing curtain of fog hovered over their heads – he couldn't believe he had actually left his room to go watch a stupid Quidditch game. "You _do_ realize she doesn't want you to cheer for her."

Scorpius slumped back to his place, grinning foolishly and widely. Albus wasn't so sure he had heard him. "Merlin, she's such a brilliant Chaser."

"Close your mouth, you're drooling."

Scorpius barely registered what Albus was saying. He wiped off his lips with the sleeve of his green polo without looking at him and shook the little Gryffindor flag he had brought with him. Albus groaned. "Of all stupid things, why would you bring _that_?" He held a hand against his forehead to keep him from being recognized. "It's like you actually _want_ us to be jinxed."

Scorpius shrugged. His eyes were still fixed on the field. "If Slytherin was playing, I would be cheering for us. But we're not. So I had to choose between Rose's team, and Hufflepuffs."

"Still, _Gryffindor_ , of all choices-"

But his voice was again muffled by the sound of hundreds of students clapping for Gryffindor. James had scored. Scorpius hesitated about cheering this time. Albus felt a sting right through his heart.

He had been trying his hardest not to feel disappointed by his family's success. He had really, really tried hard. But up on the field were Roxanne, James, Hugo, Rose and Lily, all of them Gryffindors and all of them excelling at Quidditch – and not only at Quidditch, they were _all_ among the best students – while he was down there in the stands, the only Potter who couldn't even manage to _fly_ , a skill learned in their first year, the only Potter in Slytherin and the only, he was sure, who was about to fail all eleven OWLs.

What a joke.

Then Lily brushed by them at full speed and snapped him out of his depression.

" _Wow_!" Yelled Scorpius. "When did your sister learn to fly like _that_?"

And in fact, Lily was the fastest on field. Rose was really good, but she had learned it by teaching herself, reading books about Quidditch and playing with her cousins. Lily, on the other hand, had practiced a lot with their mother, a former Quidditch professional player, and their father, the legendary Gryffindor Quidditch seeker. Even though she only got her first broom when she was five, James had started teaching her how to fly shortly after he himself got his first broom, sneaking out of the house with her when their parents weren't looking and practicing in the garden. Lily had practically learned how to fly before she could walk. At 13 years old, she was already as good as flying as James.

She twirled down and back up effortlessly in her broom in a gracious movement as she ducked a Bludger, making the crowd roar. "Wow. That was _impressive_."

"I know, right?" Even Albus couldn't hide his admiration.

"Rose doesn't seem too happy about it."

Albus chuckled. "Rose doesn't seem too happy with anyone who is better than her in something."

"Lily has the Quaffle- she passes it to Chapman, who- is hit by a Bludger! Chapman is _down_! That must've hurt!"

Polly Chapman was spiralling down through the field. The crowd gasped – she was in for a nasty, if not _fatal_ , fall. Albus stood up to watch closely.

"And Potter clearly forgets his duty as Seeker and helps his teammate!" James was diving in as well at full speed. He pulled Chapman by the waist against his body and deflected the floor at the last second by pulling his broom up with the free hand. One second later he was flying upwards. Chapman's broom, on the other hand, slammed against the floor in continuous jumps, like a rock tossed against the surface of a river, until it stopped and lay numbly on the floor in a catastrophic state. Getting a stable grip on his broom, James descended and landed smoothly on the floor. "There comes Madam Pomfrey- they take Chapman off the pitch and Potter comes back up!"

James shot up to the sky at such speed that all that Albus saw was a red and golden blur. When he stopped in mid-air, he glared at the Hufflepuff seeker. He was clearly really angry.

"Your brother seems pretty upset."

"He says that in Quidditch, Bludgers shouldn't strike a player's head but everything below the necks. Except, of course, er- you know. James thinks that Beaters who aim for the heads are playing dirty."

"Maybe it was an accident."

"I don't think so." The Hufflepuff Beater was grinning broadly back at James, as if he was really pleased with himself.

Creevey's voice was heard again. "In the meantime, the Hufflepuffs have taken advantage of the Gryffindor's distraction- Smith has the Quaffle- and he scored! 50-10 to the Gryffindors!"

The Gryffindors cried in outrage but the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins cheered over their sound.

"What is _she_ up to?" Scorpius asked curiously.

At first, Albus didn't know what he meant. Rose was just sitting on her broom, waiting for the Quaffle to be put back in game. She brushed loose strands of hair that hadn't been caught up by the ponytail and tucked them behind her ears.

"What do you mean?

"Lily."

But before Albus could respond, the commentator was already into it. "But what's this?" He asked suddenly. "Lily Potter- a _chaser –_ seemed to have spotted the snitch!"

Lily was shouting something as she shot upwards. "This has never happened before!" Cried Creevey excitedly, like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world. " _A chaser is trying to catch the snitch!_ " He repeated in a really shaky, excited voice, in case someone hadn't heard him the first time.

Not two seconds had passed and James was already closely following Lily and slowly getting to her. He shouted something at her. In the meantime, the Hufflepuff girl had started following them as well, but she was still a little behind.

"If the Gryffindor Chaser catches the snitch then I guess the points revert to Hufflepuff!" Creevey was shouting.

So if Lily caught the snitch, Hufflepuff would win. Albus felt, once more, a light feeling of something that resembled happiness, immediately followed by a striking feeling of shame.

"I mean- or do the points belong to the team, even if the seeker doesn't-? Who knows? SOMEONE HAND ME A QUIDDITCH BOOK!"

Lily put an end to his agony. She pointed at something right over her and then drove off back to the field, to join the other Chasers.

Creevey's voice was steadying, even though he was still panting from emotion. "With the Gryffindors temporarily short of one Chaser, the Hufflepuffs try to score again-! But no luck this time! Rose Weasley intercepts the Quaffle and is already diving for the other side!"

Albus stopped paying attention. All eyes were fixed on the two Seekers that were now side by side and shooting at full speed, rising further and further in the air. Albus twitched his hands and bit his lip.

He wasn't sure who he really wanted to catch the snitch – James or the Hufflepuff.

"In the meantime, Bones has almost reached Potter- they keeping going up- and up- James Potter stretches his hand- Patricia Bones imitates him- they're side by side now- going up- they- I really can't see what's happening to them- they're hidden by the fog-"

They both disappeared into the deep curtain of fog over the stadium. The Quidditch game continued below them but the audience had fallen into silence, everyone staring over their heads. There was a sound when a Quaffle entered one of the rings.

"60-10," said the commentator quickly and with lack of emotion.

"Go, Rose!" Scorpius was oblivious to the overall tension, shaking his tiny Gryffindor flag again. His shout was strangely magnified in the stadium against the deadly silence. He froze for a second. "Did you see that?" He asked with excitement. "She just _looked_ at me!"

"But- what's that?" Creevey was saying again. "Something's approaching- is it Bones or- no! It's Potter! But does he have the-" James emerged from the fog in a quick descent and then he stopped in the middle of the field. He was panting as he stretched his arm and Albus's eyes clung on to his closed hand. When he opened it, a tiny golden ball spread its wings.

The Gryffindors could barely hold it together. "HE HAS IT- HE HAS IT! POTTER HAS THE SNITCH!" Hundreds and hundreds of students stood up, shouting and laughing, hugged each other and shook their flags and scarves, they clapped and yelled and danced. The stadium buzzed in red and gold. No one but Albus noticed Patricia Bones, finally reappearing in a slow, defeated descent, her head low with disappointment.

"POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!"

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 210-10! What a spectacular match! What an impressive conclusion thanks to the teamwork of the Potter siblings!" Lily joined James's side, smiling shyly. He told her something with excitement and hugged her tightly, both of them laughing as the Gryffindors roared their names.

"LILY! JAMES!" The stadium burst with joy.

Albus felt a strange urge to cry. He was frozen, watching his brother and sister be cheered by their House. His lower lip twitched and a staggering pain crossed him as realized he couldn't take more of it.

"Let's go," he said sharply to Scorpius as he stood up.

"What?" Scorpius said, looking puzzled and completely unaware of Albus's feelings. "Is it over already?" Scorpius nudged him and smiled broadly. "Did you just _see_ how she scored right now? Merlin, she's _so_ -!"

"Brilliant," snapped Albus. "I get it."

They made their way through the crowd of excited or disappointed fans. "Excuse me-" Creevey, not carrying a camera, pushed Albus aside carelessly. There was the popping sound of a _flash_ and he cried out excitedly to a nearby friend, "The Potter siblings! This is going to look _great_ in tomorrow's newspaper!" Albus fastened his pace, his shoulder burning from where the Creevey had hit him. He lowered his head and walked as fast as he could out of the arena, while Scorpius struggled to keep up his pace in silence.

It didn't take long to reach the castle. Once they got to the dormitory, Scorpius looked around. They were alone.

"Hey, Albus-"

" _What_?" He didn't mean to sound so aggressive, but Scorpius blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Scorpius smiled and Albus thanked Merlin once again for the good friend he had. "I know a way of getting into McGonagall's office." Albus forgot immediately about his problems. "In fact, it occurred to me yesterday, but I didn't want Rose to think…" he stopped.

"What is it?"

He sighed. "Well, you can only get inside the office if you know the password. Someone can wait outside until McGonagall goes in," Scorpius sighed like he was about to say something he wasn't supposed to, "and wear your brother's invisibility cloak."

Albus nodded at once. "Makes sense!" He said at once. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it first, but he wore it so few times that he sometimes forgot the cloak existed. "But I don't get it. What's the problem with Rose?"

"I don't think she'll be too excited to know that _I_ know about it," Scorpius said uncomfortably.

Albus shrugged. "Well, if my father knows, then I don't care if my _cousin_ does."

It was settled, then. They decided to wait for the morning to tell Rose, and they did it as soon as they found her alone outside, hoping not to attract too much attention. People could think it was weird that Rose was hanging out with the cousin she despised openly and a Slytherin boy – worst of all, a _Malfoy_.

"Al." She approached them when they waved at her without even glancing at Scorpius. "What do you want?"

"I know how we're going to get in McGonagall's office."

"So?"

"James's invisibility cloak."

Rose looked at Scorpius in horror. "You _told_ him?"

"We used it a few times last year," Albus said with a shrug. Rose seemed like she was about to explode at the mention of the adventure again.

"How did it take you so long to think of this?" She snapped.

Albus let out an indignant snort. "Well, you didn't really present any other alternatives, did you?"

"Don't you think I thought of that right away? I just didn't think _he_ was allowed into our family secrets now."

Scorpius looked at Albus in a meaningful way that echoed _I told you so_. Albus sighed with irritation. He just wasn't in the mood for his cousin's ranting. "Are you win or out?" He spat back. "We can just go without you, you know."

Her eyes gleamed dangerously. He could see her trying her best to supress everything she really wanted to yell at him. Instead, she waited a moment and said in a purely controlled voice, "Fine, then. The plan is to wait outside the office until we hear the password, isn't that right?" The boys nodded. "We should do it in shifts, then. I'll take the first," she said at once. "I can go get the cloak after lunch."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "What? How can you-?"

"Unlike _you,_ Albus, I don't have to _steal_ the cloak from James. He gives it to me if I just ask." With a triumphant sneer, Rose turned her back on them.

The boys stared at her as she walked away. She looked powerful, her flaming red hair beaming in the sunlight and her pace really confident, waving at everyone who shouted her congratulations for the victory the previous day.

"Wow."

"Don't say it, Scorpius."


	3. The Squid

THE SQUID

Albus and Scorpius looked at the cauldron in front of them with excitement. It was the first time since the beginning of their 5th year that they were on the right track to finish the preparation of a potion successfully. They seemed to be in a sheer of luck and everything was going according to plan.

"Alright, then-" Scorpius said slowly, reading carefully the book he was holding. " _Add a bezoar._ "

Albus picked up the bezoar from the table like it was something fragile and added it excitedly to the fuming cauldron.

"Next?"

"Stir fifteen times, counter clockwise. It should turn purple and then-" Scorpius snapped shut the book in his hand. "it should be done."

Very carefully, Albus started stirring the potion, biting his lip. The giant spoon made a slow circle around through the spiralling white, pinkish liquid. _One. Just fourteen more. You can do this._ If only he could pull this off, his Potions grade would be safe at last… no extra homework for a change…

 _Two. Three._ Each circle was slow and deliberate as Albus fought against the thickness of the liquid. Tears of sweat were accumulating in his forehead.

"Don't look so nervous, you're making _me_ nervous," Scorpius muttered impatiently.

Albus rolled his eyes. It was impossible to stop being anxious – he was too obsessed with getting a good grade for once in his life.

He also knew that the reason why Scorpius didn't have better grades at Potions was because they were class partners and Albus dragged his grade down. Scorpius, on the other hand, prevented his best friend from flunking. Their contrasting skills balanced into an average A – _Acceptable_ , generally joined by extra homework for the week _._ If this went well and they scored the highest grade, it would be Albus's way of paying Scorpius back for all the effort he had spent helping him so far.

 _Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine._ It was a boring process and soon after, Scorpius folded his arms and looked over his shoulder. He didn't move for a while, his attention fixed on something behind him and, with a quick glance, Albus looked at the pair of girls by the window who Scorpius had been watching closely. Rose was monopolizing the brewing of the potion and her partner was only watching darkly as Rose made all their work.

Albus smiled evilly.

"Why don't you pay attention to the potion and stop looking at my cousin," he said mockingly. Scorpius's head turned so fast that his neck snapped.

"Ow!" Scorpius lifted a hand and massaged his neck and Albus laughed loudly. "It's not funny!"

 _Ten._

"I just can't understand how you'd fall for someone like her. She's so…"

"Brilliant? Intelligent? Athletic?"

"-Idiot." Albus grinned widely. "By the way, you're blushing."

Scorpius lowered his gaze nervously and Albus felt even more amused with his friend. He really didn't understand how someone could fall for _Rose_ , of all people.

"The potion is supposed to be turning purple. Is it?" Scorpius leaned on the cauldron in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Indeed, the potion was turning less and less pink by the minute, transforming into a beautiful shade of violet gradually, and the two boys exchanged a happy look.

"Good. Now don't make a mess of it," Scorpius said with a wide grin.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Oh- You mean, like last class? When your hand _slipped_ and our love potion crashed on the floor and that _giant spider_ drank it?"

Albus chuckled.

"It wasn't that big."

Scorpius's face darkened and he pulled his sleeve up. Five bad looking red marks were spread through his skin.

"I didn't sleep for three days with that _thing_ following me around, and this is what happened when the effect wore off."

"Please. It was a casual mistake."

"Casual mistake?" Scorpius repeated incredulously. "What about that time when you sent off Sophia Abbot flying? We were supposed to be making a healing potion and you _made her grow bloody wings._ "

"Another casualty," Albus replied with a shrug and a smile. He looked at the potion – only two more times to go and then they were done… "Wow, just look at this, it's really turning purple!"

"Oh, right!" Scorpius said in a fake, cheerful tone. "Just like the tone of Rose's skin when you made her drink your potion three weeks ago! Which is why, shall I remind you," Scorpius added darkly, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "she always sits away from us now."

 _Just another one and we're done!_

"Well, isn't it better now that she isn't here to - _ow_!"

The worst thing happened and he didn't see it coming – someone bumped into his right arm, making him stir the potion in the wrong direction. He froze for a second.

"What the-" Albus turned back to see who had hit him and, not to his surprise, he saw Polly Chapman looking over her shoulder, drawing away and wearing a poisonous smile, her cape floating behind her. Albus so shocked that he had to wait a moment before asking hoarsely, "Why would you do that?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chapman replied cheerfully, drawing away quickly. "It was only an accident. _Whoops_."

Albus could only stare blankly for a second.

"I swear, I'm going to murder that Squid!" He muttered under his breath.

His hand flew to his pocket to retrieve his wand, but by the time he was ready to counterattack, Chapman – deliberately, of course – had managed to get quickly close to the teacher and he couldn't fight her back without being caught.

"Albus…"

"Do you think I can get her from here?"

"Hm, Albus…?"

"Just a little bat bogey hex, Scorpius."

"Albus!"

He was about to ask what was wrong but the words died in his mouth as soon as he turned around.

"I think we have bigger problems right now," Scorpius said urgently, backing away quickly from the cauldron.

And it was more than clear what was wrong – the beautiful purple colour of the Anti-Paralysis potion had suddenly turned into a horrendous bright green tone, and the cauldron was now bubbling uncontrollably and flushing a horrid, dense grey cloud of smoke that smelled like nasty rotten eggs. It didn't take long until it spread through the entire classroom and they all became blinded. Everyone started screaming and coughing and Albus just stood there, paralysed, as he tried to process what was happening.

But suddenly, as quickly as it had started, the cloud of smoke disappeared. Albus blinked and the first thing he saw was Scorpius, whose eyes were fixed at a spot in the distance. He looked terribly pale, like he was about to die.

It didn't take Albus long to figure out why. Turning around, the teacher was looking at them with a murderous expression, panting irregularly with his wand raised in the air. He lowered his arms and squinted his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter!" He sputtered wildly. "Extra homework this week. And twenty points from Slytherin!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you for all your comments on Chapter 1!** **English isn't my native language and I know I have a lot to improve, so if there are any mistakes/suggestions for this chapter, please don't hesitate on telling me!**

 **Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
